The Caves of Steel
The Caves of Steel is a Story Quest in They Came From Below DLC. It's aquired once Roger gets thrown back by the explosion near their home. Objectives *Run home! *Find James *Search the House for Clues *Find 3 Power Cells 0/3 *Power the... Something *Go Down the Hatch *Explore the Cellar *Press the Button In-Game Description That was frightfully loud! What happened? Is James alright? I suppose I should check on Dr. Faraday too... Is James here? Where is he? Oh god oh god. Please be all right. Dr. Faraday should has been up to something terribly strange, and right under noses too! But if I poke around, I should be able to find some evidence of it. I don't remember that being there. Shows how long it's been since I last caught up on my reading. Is it a secret door? I hope it's a secret door! A hatch? To where? We don't have a cellar, do we? Apparently we do have a cellar. Curiouser and curiouser! What is there a cellar for? And why didn't Dr. F tell us about it? It would be just like Dr. F to keep a store of fine vintage claret from us. If that's indeed what's down here. I'm beginning to suspect this isn't where Dr. F keeps her wine. Why is there a big red button in the middle of the room? I probably shouldn't press it. But... how will we know what it does? The whole room is an elevator?! This is rather a lark, isn't it? I always wanted some secret doors and room and things of my own. Walkthrough As Roger makes his way back home from shopping, he gets suddenly blown off his feet by an explosion at their home. The player has to rush inside and check on James and Dr. Faraday on how they're doing, be aware that the house has active Spankers that will shock the player, this is because Roger is not on Joy. Roger finds James laying on the floor inside of Faraday's cage and Dr. Faraday pulled down into a portal. After talking to James, Roger is assigned with finding clues as to where Faraday went. Downstairs is a red bookcase with a red light flashing above, by opening up the stacked book doors, the player sees that they need three power cells to move it aside. Each of the power cells are located on a pile of boxes in Faraday's cage, on a small table by the dancing pole and lastly, on a wall mounted lamp next to the entrance door. Head back to the bookcase and put in each power cells, when this is done the bookcase will move to the side: revealing a hidden hatch underneath the stairs. Head down the hatch and follow the path to a small rounded room with a red button on the table. This will complete the quest. Collectibles Notes that the player will gather Unvisited (by the shed outside the house) Bee Canon? (inside of the bathtub on top of the greenhouse) Greenhouse (in the greenhouse next to the house) Apples (next to the fireplace) Molecules (on the bed in James and Roger's room) Flour? (on the blackboard next to the hatch) Slide Rule (next to the chest above the stairs) Numpty in Chief (on top of the device at the very end of the hall next to Faraday's cage) Basement (on top of the desk in Faraday's cage) Items that the player will gather x3 Shortspikes for the spankers Trivia * The name of the quest is a reference to the science fiction novel of the same name. Category:Quests